The Inhuman Competiton
by SapphireBlueRose
Summary: There's a competition in town. Our Inhuman couples meet. A turn of events unravel. Who ends up in the hospital?
1. Chapter 1

Hi again, so I started writing another story... It just came to my mind. I had a fight with myself whether I should or shouldn't do this.

**Me**: Haha! Alright time to give it another shot!~

**The other Me**: Hey! You need to focus more on school.

**Me**: Ahem. Its just school okay I'll manage!

**The other Me**: Your kidding right you have 3 essays and 2 power points to start! And don't forget that you have to paint a scene for your art class!

**Me**: You sound like my mom...

**The other Me**: Well I'm just saying you don't have time to write another story!

**Me**: *Sighs* Your right... But I don't really care, your just my conscience.

**The other Me**: You wanna go?! '_Why did I say that out loud?_'

**Me**: *Cracks knuckle* Oh I've been waiting for this moment. *Smirks evilly*

**The other Me**: '_Oh shit. Every time I say this her dark aura comes out. *_Shivers* _Scary  
_

**Me: **Lets do this. *Grins*

**The other Me**: Okay I give up! But just you wait I'll get you one time!

**Me**: *Smiles* Sure I'll be waiting for "That" moment to come.

And that's pretty much how it went.

**Let me just say this is my very 1st crossover of my 2 favorite couples.**  
**UsuixMisaki - Maid sama & TakishimaxHikari - Special A  
**  
Well onto the story...

* * *

Chapter 1: Is that a yes?

**Usui&Misaki**

*Sighs* "What a long day." Misaki said when she plopped down in her bed.

**Flash Back **

"Hey Kaichou."

I looked up and saw the face that was expected to follow me here. None other than Usui Takumi.

"Usui the hell do you want from me now?!" I replied with a hint of annoyance

"Can't I just see my _Girlfriend _at school?" *Pouting*

"Your kidding me right. Says the guy who comes to my house at what like 5 in the morning just to wake me up, but instead finds me in the SHOWER and doesn't have a damn nerve to knock?! That scared the shit out of me!"

"Just be lucky I didn't do anything to you." He said back with a smirk.

"You don't think backing me up into a wall while kissing me isn't anything?! I only had a freakin' towel on!" Misaki yelled back. Thank goodness she sent everyone from student council home early. She would've been embarrassed if they had this conversation with people here.

"Oh, Misa-chan~ was expecting more huh?" He said casually with that smirk of his.

"Y-YOU STUPID PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN! MY MIND ISN'T DIRTY UNLIKE YOURS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. *Sigh* 'Stay calm Misaki, you'll get through this'

"Anyways what do you want Usui?" I asked in a more calmer tone.

*Blank face* "Oh yeah, I was on the roof taking a nap and then this paper flew on me. I looked at it and it was a competition for athletic events." He handed her the paper.

On the paper:

_To all schools out there we are going to be holding a competition of athletics. 2 people (a male and a female) from each school are able to sign up._

_The grand prize is $5000 for your school.  
_

_Sign ups start from Mondays till Wednesday, the competition will start on Thursday and ends Friday._

_The athletic events will be announced at the sign ups day._

_Hope to see you there_ ^.^

(**A/N:** lool I failed at that part. Gomen please forgive me x3)

_Misaki's thoughts:_ _'Hm, this could be really good for the school. Plus I can compete and beat those other people. Yeah I should do it for the school.'_

"Hey, Kaichou what do you think, should we go for it?" Usui said to snap Misaki out of her thinking.

"Ahh. Sure why not. Its for the school and it could be pretty fun." She said smiling.

"Then its settled you and me are paired up to compete." He grinned.

*Sighs* "I can't believe it but yeah I guess so. But you had better not do anything funny while we are there!" Misaki said in an annoying tone.

"You're no fun Misa-chan!~ So anyways, today is Tuesday we'll go Wednesday to sign in." Usui replied

"Oh shut it Baka Usui."

"Just for that you deserve some punishment Misaki Ayuzawa." He said slyly while walking towards her.

"Haha... Usui... what are... y-you... doing..?" *Gulps*

"I'm going to give a certain someone some punishment. Oh guess what?" He asked.

"W-what?"

"She's right in front of me."

"Gah... U-us-..." Misaki got cut off from a pair of lips.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, then pulled away. Misaki's face was red like a tomato.

"Don't worry Ayuzawa, theirs more to come soon." Usui said in a teasing tone.

"YOU PERVERT!" She screamed

**End of Flash Back**

"Ahh. I need some rest for what ever comes tomorrow. Something is bound to happen. Stupid Usui. Why is he always the one to make me feel this way. I'm still not getting used to his ways. But yet I love him still, oh Misaki what was happened to you? Tch. Usui, that's what happened."

Misaki then went to sleep with a smile one her face.

**Usui's Apartment**

He was in bed (Yup he finally bought one and used it thanks to Misaki) just reading a book when "ACHOO!" He sneezed out of the blue. He thought 'I guess someone was talking about me. Hmm could it be that she misses me?' *Smirks* "Ayuzawa you are so sly at times."

* * *

**Takishima&Hikari**

"Takishima!~" Hikari called out to her _'Rival/Childhood friend/Bestfriend_.

"Hikari? Shouldn't you be at basketball practice?" He looked up from his laptop to see the face he had been mourning to see all day. In front of him there she stood her hair soft, silky, long. And don't forget those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I was on my way there and I saw you here in the library. Oh I also wanted to show you what I found!~" She said to him full of enthusiasm. She handed him the paper.

(A.N: Same failure paper)

On the paper:

_To all schools out there we are going to be holding a competition of athletics. 2 people (a male and a female) from each school are able to sign up._

_The grand prize is $5000 for your school.  
_

_Sign ups start from Mondays till Wednesday, the competition will start on Thursday and ends Friday._

_The athletic events will be announced at the sign ups day._

_Hope to see you there_^.^

"What do you think? Do you wanna enter with me!~" She said looking innocently at him, making him go wild to say yes.

"Ahh... Sure okay." He answered.

"Yosh! We'll go tomorrow to sign up. Oh I better go to practice. See ya later Takishima!~" She said walking to her practice.

"Oh Hikari wait!" Kei said just before she went through the door.

"Hai, Takishima?"

"Meet me back here after practice so we can go home together." He said to her.

"Alright then." She replied with one of those heart exploding smiles. And with that she ran out to her practice.

Kei then picked up his phone telling his driver he will be home late and that he'll just walk home when he's done.

About an hour later:

When Hikari's practice ended she quickly changed and freshened up to go home with Kei.

"Takishima!~ I'm... here?" She entered the library but to only see a sleeping Kei.

She quietly went up and sat beside him. Gently she placed her jacket over him trying not to wake him up.

All she could do is watch. He's been working so hard on the paper work for the Takishima branch in Beijing. The least she can do is stay with him and wait until he wakes up.

_'__Takishima, you look so peaceful sleeping. The way his hair fans out on his head. His slow breaths. Why do I suddenly feel this way? I can't explain these feeli-...'_

She wasn't able to finish her thoughts and fell asleep right beside him.

Half an hour later

Kei finally woke up, he looked at his watch. '5:32pm, shit I fell asleep.' He expected Hikari left a note saying she went home. But what he didn't expect is to see a sleeping Hikari beside him. Kei noticed that her jacket was used as a blanket for him. He smiled.

Looking at her _'Her long hair dangles over her arms, her inhales and exhales, the way her hair falls on her face. Heck she's even adorable when she snores'_

He brushed the loose strands away from her face.

Hikari felt the touch and fluttered her eyes opened.

"Oh, Takishima your awake now~" She said while rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Yes, and so are you." He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear. "_You even look cute when you snore Miss rank two"_

"Haaa! Takishima I do not snore!" She yelled out. Making Kei covering his ears.

"Whatever, lets just go home so we can go sign up tomorrow." He said after recovering.

"H-hai."

They both got up and walked out of the library. After getting off school grounds they walked to Hikari's place. Along the way they chatted about the sign ups.

Once they reached her house she bid him goodbye. But before she went in she whirled around and kissed Kei on the cheek.

"T-thanks for walking me home Takishima. See you tomorrow." She said with a hint of pink on her cheek.

"No problem. I'll pick you up in the morning." He replied smiling.

Hikari then went in and closed the door.

Once Kei was walking on his way home he raised his hand to the place where Hikari kissed him. He felt his cheeks warm up a bit.

'_Until tomorrow, Hikari'_

* * *

Well that's chapter 1

Please do me a favor and review. I want to know what you think :)

If I should continue or not... ^.^

(P.S it will take me awhile to update for this one)

~G27forever


	2. Chapter 2

Hii!~ I'm back with chapter 2.. Sorry for the long wait. Its kind of short ...I have sooo much work. Plus I also am still working on my other fanfiction 'You'll Always be Mine' I can only ever focus on one thing since I'm still new to this site. But hopefully you get the chance to read it :)

And I want to thank Icyflame12, Navara-Desen, Ai Seikatsu, hannahchuu, Fluffy Monstr, Guest, XxXBlueRose23XxX, Guest and silver shadow for reviewing. Your reviews filled my heart and helped me with this chapter even though it might not be the best.

I apologize for any grammatical or punctuational errors.

Well enough of me talking lets just get on with the story.

Hope you enjoy it ^.^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa maid sama or Special A. D':  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sign Ups

**Usuixmisaki**

Wednesday morning. Misaki woke up from the sun peeking through her window. She rolled over and looked at the clock. 7:01am. Getting up she walked towards the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth.

When she came out a delicious aroma filled the entire second floor of the house. While walking down the stairs the door rang, still kind of groggy and in her sleep wear she still answers it.

Yawning while rubbing her eyes she sees Usui standing there staring at her.

Just when she was going to talk Usui beat her to it.

"Wow I never expected a welcoming like this kaichou..." Usui said as he examined her clothing.

Misaki was wearing short shorts that go a little above mid thigh and a dark black lacy bra that was seen through her baggy white shirt.

"I'm hoping that I'm the only guy that had seen you in this state kaichou..." Usui said as he let himself in and closed the door behind him. Misaki finally awake and built up with anger finally burst.

"Y-YOU Perverted outer space alien from planet pheromone! Of course no guy had seen me like this if they did I would've beat then to a pulp!" Misaki yelled.

"Then can I be the first guy to see you with nothing on?" Usui smirked

"No you hentai pervert!" Misaki yelled as she dashed quickly upstairs to go change.

"Usui-kun would you like something to eat?" Minako said as she poked her head out the kitchen door.

Usui just nodded and proceeded to the kitchen.

Misaki came down minutes later, wearing blue jeans and a white blouse. She walked towards the table and started eating.

"Morning Misaki-chan" Minako said.

"Morning..." She said.

Suzuna then came in.

"Morning minna..." she said as she lazily plopped herself down on a chair.

"Hey sis...was the reason why you were quickly changing out of your 'seduction clothes' was because Usui-san is here?" she said looking at Misaki with a snicker.

"SUZUNA?!" Misaki yelled.

"So its called her seduction clothes? Hm maybe I should sleep over sometime?" Usui said grinning ear to ear at Misaki.

"Yeah you really should, your missing out on some days" Suzuna said.

"Someone shoot me please..." Misaki said as she looked defeated since her voice wasn't heard.

"I think it would be great if usui slept over." Minako said as she placed down Suzuna's breakfast.

"Mom not you too?!" Misaki said hitting her head on the table.

"Oh come on dear lighten up" Minako said smiling at her daughter.

"Yeah sis it would be so much fun if he stayed I think he would be pleased with you just there wearing your seduction clothes...it worked on Hinata..." Suzuna said as she started eating.

Usui coughed.."Really now?..." he said becoming tensed.

"Yeah you should've seen the look on his face when he saw her wearing-..." Suzuna said but was then cut off by Misaki.

"OKAY time to go now.." Misaki said getting up as she was not able to withstand the conversation.

"Bye mom, Suzuna..." Misaki said walking out.

Usui went up to Suzuna.

"I'm definitely going to come over..does she wear it on a regular bases?" Usui asked wanting to know more about his little maid at home.

"It's a daily thing in the summer and in the winter there is this other outfit-.." Suzuna got cut off from Misaki yelling.

"USUI LET'S GO!"

"Tell me the rest later" Usui said walking out.

"Bye Ayuzawa-san, Suzuna-chan." Usui said.

"Bye Usui-kun, later..."both Minako and Suzuna said.

And then Usui walked out to see an impatient Misaki waiting.

"What took you so long?!" Misaki asked.

"Aww kaichou missed me that much?" Usui teased.

"Shut up and lets go I don't want to be late!" Misaki said as she walked out the door with Usui following behind her.

They both took the train there and of course on the way it was non stop teasing, yelling and blushing.

When they got to there destination they saw an enormous stadium coming up.

As the walk in they notice how there is a lot of people there already. And of many girls were gaping at Usui while some guys were checking Misaki out.

Ignoring the so called audience they both walked to one of the counters.

"Entering the contest?" the lady asked looking at Usui

"Yes we both are." Usui said as he pulled Misaki beside him.

"Well here you both need to fill out these forms." The lady said handing them a pen and a clip boarding but not missing the chance to wink at the gorgeous blonde guy in front of her.

"Why don't you sign in first." Usui said as he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Misaki blushed but didn't say a word because she didn't want to start a commotion.  
When she finished Usui kissed her on the cheek and removed his hand from around her waist to sign in himself. And once again Misaki blushed and noticed how the lady was glaring at her but then went back to staring at Usui.

_'As expected...'_ She thought.

While Misaki was waiting for Usui to finish up she turned and looked around but then bumped into a man and was on the verge of falling. Just before she can hit the ground the man catches her.

Waiting for the impact that never came Misaki felt two arms holding her one by the waist and the other by her back.

She opened her eyes which met worried but really warm and familiar brown eyes. When she got a better look she knew exactly who it was but couldn't believe it.

Blinking once, then twice, and thrice she knew this was reality.

"K-kei?!" Misaki said shockingly.

**Keixhikari**

Hikari woke up just around 7am she took a shower and got dressed. When she was done she went downstairs to go and join her parents and brother.

"Morning mom, dad, onii-san" She said with her usual cherry smile.

"Morning dear." Hikari's mom said.

"Hey sis." her brother said.

"So Hikari whats the plan today?" Her father asked her while reading the news paper.

"Well Takishima and I are going to sign up for a competition today."

"Dear you've known him ever since you were kids can't you call him by his first name?" Hikari's mom asked

Hikari blushed "I'm not going to call him by his first name until I beat him at something!" she said determined

"That's my girl!" her father said.

The door bell rang...

"Well I guess Kei is here." Her brother said with a smile.

"I better get going then see you later mom dad onii-san!" Hikari said with her cheery tone.

Hikari quickly ran to the door. She put her shoes on and then opened the door.

"Hey Takishima" Hikari said with her beautiful smile that can bring anyone to their knees.

"Hi Hikari. You ready to go?" Kei asked as he took in the outfit she was wearing.

The outfit consisted of a blue tight fitting yet loose skirt that goes just above her knees that complements her well toned legs, a dark green tank top with a black cardigan and black boots that stopped near here calves.

"Yeah I'm ready Takishima...Takishima?" Hikari said waving a hand over his face.

Kei snapped out of his gaze on her and blushed. He quickly turned away so Hikari wouldn't notice.

***Coughs***  
"Uh yeah let's go." Kei said as he turned to walk.

Not wanting to have attention to themselves they decided to take the bus instead of his limo.

When they finally got to the stadium it was packed with a lot of people. Girls were winking at Kei and blowing him kisses and winks while not missing the chance to glare at Hikari.

While guys were smirking and whistling at Hikari and also glaring at Kei.

They both just continued their way towards the counter where a woman was.

"Sign up here." she said smiling at Kei.

Kei just took the clip board and ignored the lady that was staring at him. When he was done he passed the board to Hikari and whispered in her ear.

_"Your turn miss 2nd place"_ He said teasingly.

Hikari flushed red and wanted to punch and yell at him right there right now but held back not wanting to start a scene. She took the board and started filling it out.

Waiting for Hikari he looked around and by accidentally bumped into a lady in the line across from him.

Seeing as she was about to fall Kei quickly caught her. People were to busy to notice what had happened.

Her eyes were closed as if waiting for an impact. He looked at her _'why does she seem so familiar?' _He thought.

But was then taken out of his thoughts as he felt her stir in his hold.

As her eyes started to open Kei knew that he has seen those same amber eyes before but where?

When her eyes were fully opened and she was looking up at him, Kei knew who it was right away.

"M-misaki?" he said shockingly.

**CLIFFHANGER! DAN DAN DANNN...**

* * *

Sorry for the super duper late update I've been busy and things have been holding me up.

So I promise (I'll be keeping this one for sure) That I will update sometime this coming up week.

Please review. Constructive criticism is always needed to help me write better :)

~G27forever~


End file.
